


Guilty pleasure

by ChickenXD



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Damien sucks Robert's blood sometimes??





	Guilty pleasure

Robert has no idea how things got to this point.

But here he is in Damien’s study, lying down on the couch that has become pretty familiar to him, whether or not he wanted to be. He has to admit that it is a very comfortable one – the insides must be filled with feathers or something – and the red colored lining is made of something that feels like velvet. Robert used to worry that he might stain the sofa with dirt from his jacket that he wears literally everywhere, but there are other things to worry about anyway. 

He stares at the dried butterfly display on the wall across from him. Everytime he looks at it he always finds something he has never seen before, although he’s sure Damien doesn’t add to it anymore. Though sometimes he wonders if Damien caught all of them himself or bought them, since it is a lot of butterflies. 

Damien’s taking a long time. Bored, Robert picks up a book from the floor – it seems like some kind of classic literature… the title is Frankenstein. He flips through the pages, clearly without any intention of reading since he’s drunk anyway. Geez, when was the last time he read an actual book anyway?

“Oh, Robert, I’m so sorry I took so long,” Damien said as he walked into the room. “Don’t worry about it.”

Robert sits up and puts down the book. Damien lays out a first aid kit on the table before he sits down next to him with a sigh. 

“Did anything happen?”

“Nothing more than the matters of my occupation,” Damien replied, “It is nothing of your concern.”

“Jesus fuck, stop talking like that, it makes my brain hurt,” Robert groans, and Damien can’t help but chuckle a little. 

“How have you been, Robert?”

“The usual,” Robert replied, “You know what to expect of me at this point, Damien.”

Damien just smiles – he reaches his hand over, gently stroking Robert’s hair. Robert, too, used to be a bit weirded out by this, but now he’s gotten pretty used to it. Damien just… likes stroking his hair, for some reason. 

“Your hair is so pleasant to touch.”

“Thanks, I guess?” 

Robert can’t really understand why he’d say that, especially when Damien takes way better care of his own hair. But heck, Damien’s the only one he allows to do this to him anyway. 

Damien’s every move is gentle, treating Robert as if he is a precious little pet dog. 

He almost has a ritual of sorts everytime he does this, Robert notices, and usually it starts with stroking Robert’s hair, then Damien would lean over and sniff him on the crook of his neck while his hands feels the pulse on his neck. 

“Have you been drinking?” Damien asks, as he can clearly smell the alcohol. 

“A little,” Robert said, “And by that I mean three shots of whisky.”

“I thought I asked you not to drink on the days of our meeting?”

“Well,” Robert sighed, “It’s never stopped you before. Besides, you’re a lot more fun when you’re drunk.”

“I don’t want Lucien to see me drunk,” Damien replied, “I’m trying to set a good example for him.”

“Sure, whatever,” Robert sighs, “But you’re still not gonna let me go home because I’m drunk, right?”

“I mean, now that you’ve come all the way here…”

Robert sighs as he circles his arm around Damien’s shoulder and pulls him closer, “I fucking knew it.”

Damien presses a kiss on Robert’s lips – he feels soft and warm and smells clean, like the shampoo he’s using. Damien kisses slowly at first, as his hands work to take off Robert’s jacket, and then he pulls away and rests his head on Robert’s shoulder before he bites down into his veins. 

Robert can’t help but gasp – he’s done this a few times before, but that first bite always just sends his body into a fight or flight situation, no matter how mentally prepared he is and how much Damien helps him relax beforehand. It isn't particularly painful or anything – the feeling of fangs penetrating his flesh isn’t that much worse than getting an injection, but Robert’s just never ready for it. However, he always eases in after about a minute – although having Damien literally sucking out his blood does make him a little more aware of his heart, how blood rushes through his body with every heartbeat –

He feels a bit of blood trickling down his neck towards his chest. Damien usually isn’t a messy eater, always knowing which spot to bite so he doesn’t accidentally hit an artery – it doesn’t really feel as dramatic as some movies portray, and at the end Robert usually just ends up with a bandage around his neck to hide the bite marks. After a few days he can take it off and tell everyone it’s s hickey. 

Robert leans back on the couch and starts to run his hair through Damien’s hair. He can’t see Damien’s face from this angle, but he can feel the blood slowly draining from his body – it makes him feel a little more relaxed. He takes some of Damien’s hair and starts playing with them, just cause. 

It’s somehow also quite nice to just sit here and wait for Damien to be done, though. It’s like a short therapy session where he doesn’t need to think about anything but only focus on Damien and the life draining from his body.

Fifteen minutes later he’s done, and so he pulls away from Robert and quickly assesses him – seems like more blood poured out of the wound than it should, and now it’s stained part of Robert’s shirt dark red, almost black. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry about the mess,” Damien said – Robert notices Damien has some blood staining his lips and chin, too. His eyes have a red glow to them – it looks kind of cool…

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Give me a second, I’ll get you a towel.”

And so he gets up and walks out of the study – a few minutes later he returns with a wet towel, and he gently wipes the excess blood off Robert’s neck. The towel feels cold against Robert’s raw skin–

Robert takes the towel from Damien and presses it against his neck. Damien sits back down next to him and starts taking the alcohol wipes – Robert lets him wipe the wound with it, and hisses in pain as his wound stings. 

“Are you feeling alright, Robert?”

“I guess,” Robert sighs, “You drank a little more than usual, didn’t you?”

Damien smiles sheepishly while wiping the blood from his face. 

Robert takes the bandages from the first aid kit and quickly dresses his wound, padding it with a few cotton pads as well. 

“Do you think you can get up?”

“Sure.”

Robert stumbles to get up, and follows Damien out of the room.  

They both walk downstairs to the living room – Lucien’s sitting on the couch reading something. He looks up as his dad and Robert walks down the stairs.

“Are you done with your reading assignment, dear?”

“Almost,” Lucien replies, and Damien nods, pleased. 

“Try not to sleep too late, okay?”

Robert and Damien head into the dining room, where some sandwiches and pastries have been laid out on a fancy dessert tray. Robert takes a sandwich and starts eating. 

“I’ll make you some tea,” Damien said, “Which kind would you prefer?”

“Spiked with alcohol.”

Damien just sighs and shakes his head. 

Robert watches as Damien prepares some hot water in… an electric kettle, then takes out a tea bag from a fancy red colored tin and places it in his teapot. Once the water boils, he pours it to brew the tea and pours Robert a cup. 

“Right, now that I think about it,” Robert starts, “What about your son?”

“Well, technically he’s like me, but he’s just chosen not to drink human blood.”

“You can do that?”

“Well, even I don’t really need to drink blood to survive anymore,” Damien explains, “It’s now just a fun thing for me to do, like a little treat.”

Damien leans in closer to Robert to whisper in his ear.

“But you know,” he whispers, “Your blood tastes like the wine I used to drink back in the day.”

“Must be thanks to all the alcohol I drink,” Robert replies. Damien just smiles and presses a kiss on Robert’s cheek. 

“I guess I’ll see you next Thursday then.”

“Sure,” Damien replies, “Same time as usual?”

“I bought you something I think you’ll like.”

Damien sighs, “Another butt plug?”

Robert smiles slyly, “Next Thursday."


End file.
